


Secrets of Ecstasy

by strawberryMIKO



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Multi, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M, reverse-harem - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryMIKO/pseuds/strawberryMIKO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now she knew why demons had been so drawn to her; apparently, Veela's had this sweet aphrodisiac that drew those of the opposite sex to her like moths to a flame. Only now, she drew Wizards in the same fashion. Veela!Kagome / Kagome-Harem drabbles 5th installment -- Lucius and Draco Malfoy, part I</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> More Relationships to be added with each chapter that is updated. Enjoy~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: In which, Remus scents something that gets 'Moony' all hot and bothered.

He could smell it. Her scent. It may have been the fact that tomorrow was the full moon or the fact that her pores leaked of that Veela aphoristic, but Remus could smell it as if it was being waved right in his face.

**'Fuck me, please.'**

_That certainly seems to sum it up._

Permeating the air like a sweet perfume; she smelt like freshly morning rain and vanilla, with a hint of lilac and the musk of spicy cinnamon. He shivered almost involuntarily, try as he might to rid himself of the wonderful but maddening feelings suddenly overwhelming him.

Merlin – he hadn't felt this hard since his days as a Marauder.

Honestly, he'd need to remind himself to stay away from Higurashi when she was at her most fertile. Otherwise, Moony wouldn't hesitate to break free and shag her into the desk vigorously.

 _ **Sweet Circe**_ she'd be the death of him.


	2. Double Meaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: In which, being the Potion Masters apprentice has a double meaning.

Cauldrons. He had her scrubbing... _ **cauldrons**_.

Now, she didn't particularly mind doing it the old-fashioned way but...did he really have to sit at his desk and watch her scrub it? He may have been preoccupied with grading a bunch of O.W.L.s for a couple of fifth years ( probably failing at least half the stack ), but Kagome could practically feel his dark gaze crawling all over her clothed back.

_If he's trying to be conspicuous, he's doing a very bad job at it. I mean,why do I have scrub these things anyway? Seriously._

She huffed out indignantly, blowing a stray strand of hair out of her eyes before returning to her task of scrubbing the black charred pieces that seemed to be horridly stuck to her last cauldron. Honestly, if Seamus didn't feel the need to blow up every potion he made, she really wouldn't be in this situation in the first place.

_Don't know why I'm in this situation anyway since I'm his apprentice, not a crummy first year!_

Her fists balled in frustration as she let the cauldron run under the faucet for the fifth or sixth time and she watched with narrowed eyes as the cauldron still stayed the same way it had first been when she first scrubbed it. Teeth clenched together irritably, Kagome attacked it with vigor, not noticing Snape's empty chair as he made a slow gait towards the sinks.

"Stupid old bat, it's no wonder people call him a greasy – !" A pair of elegant fingers suddenly ran against her forearm, trailing a cool blaze of goosebumps up her arm and down her spine. She stiffened immediately upon contact and her blue irises widen uncharacteristically.

Kagome would be stupid to say that his sudden touch didn't affect her more _womanly_ areas. Especially when he stepped even closer to her that she could practically feel his breath against the bare of her neck.

His voice thrummed a spot in her lower belly as he spoke in such a low, but sensual tone – if that was even possible, considering this was her Potions Professor. "Run it under water and start at the bottom." Her cheeks burned as his cool hands threaded through hers and when he suddenly leaned over to place the cauldron under the hot water, Kagome could feel something achingly _**hard**_ brush against her bum.

_I-Is t-that?!..._

"Do it correctly Miss Higurashi and then your free to go."

As soon as she felt it, he was gone. His presence disappeared and his cool touch seemed to have left her skin ablaze. She whipped her head around and hoped beyond hope that her face didn't look so flushed, like she knew it was. "U-uh, y-yes, Professor..." Ducking her head again, Kagome went back to her task and finished it swiftly, wanting to disappear to her dorms immediately.

Kami, maybe Lavender was right – being the Potion Masters apprentice really **did** have a double meaning.

_Thank Amataresu-sama that he doesn't know about my slight crush I had on him last year._

But then again, Harry did mention something about him being a _**very**_ skillful Legilimens.

_Oh bloody **hell**. _


	3. Good Snog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: In which, the boy's lavatory isn't the best place for a good snog with two Weasley red-heads.

Kami – they could get caught at any minute. And still, she continued to let herself get lost in the wonderful things Fred seemed to be doing to one side of her neck while George _gladly_ took his place on the opposite side.

If Kaa-san saw her now, she'd be _**horrified**_.

But honestly, Kagome was more worried about what would happen if someone else went and caught them in the 'act'. _The whole damn school would know and I know Lavender would never leave me alone for the rest of my school career._

She didn't even want to think what Harry would think if he found out. From her previous experiences with him so far, Kagome just knew he'd tease her relentlessly about it. Especially in front of the twins – damn it if she'd hadn't been cornered by them she wouldn't be in such a compromising position.

Lifted against George with her legs wrapped firmly around Fred's middle while they devoured her and placed random love bites all over her neck and chest. Kagome didn't even know if those would go away; perhaps deep down she really didn't want them to.

" – mate, if I don't get to the lavatory soon, I'll piss in my trousers. Of all the loos in the school you'd think Dumbledore would actually make one that's convenient to walk to."

She heard the door creak and the overlapping male voices reached her red-rimmed ears like a firebolt. One voice was unmistakable – Ronald Weasley. And where ever he went Harry was sure to tag along. They were honestly inseparable.

The twins shared amused glances at that silent prospect before swooping down and returning to the task at hand: attacking her neck with more fervor than before.

"F-fred, G-george, their coming!"

"And? Let them come. Makes it all the more exciting, doesn't it?"

"Quite right, Gred, quite right."

She couldn't help the tiny mewls that left her mouth as George bit down lightly on the shell of her ear while Fred suckled lightly on a previous love bite that he'd made near the junction where her vein seemed prominent. They ignored her silent pleas and pressed her closer to their long, hard bodies at her tries to get away.

Kami – if only she was old enough to apparate.

"Thank Merlin that annoying Myrtle doesn't haunt this – **_bloody hell!_** "

Ron was about to loosen the belt on his pants and rush to the nearest urinal when what he saw nearly made him **_really_** piss his pants.

As if it wasn't bad enough having to see his little sister snog Dean Thomas on a constant basis – but seeing Kagome of all people snogging his own brothers?!

Merlin if Harry hadn't bumped into him he'd probably have died from shock.

"Fred? G-george? Blimey! What the hell are you two wankers doing with Kagome?!"

If she could die of embarrassment, Kagome would honestly be dead by now. In favor of making the situation not seem so...compromising, she untangled her limbs from Fred's waist and hurriedly fixed her rumpled uniform that had somehow come undone.

"Ronniekins! Harry! Honestly, I wondering when someone would bust us." Fred wiggled his eyebrows and George nearly died from too much laughing at pale look on his little brothers face. It was priceless.

"Forge, I think the gig is up. Maybe the boy's lavatory isn't a good place to snog?"

George scoffed and waved his hand dismissively, ignoring the sudden glare Kagome seemed to be shooting him. "Nah, it's perfect. Just bad timing is all."

Ron still looked flabbergasted and Harry's glasses had fogged up so much you could hardly tell what he was thinking. But by the soft blush that brushed upon his cheeks, one could only imagine the things rolling through his head.

 _Didn't actually think they'd take me seriously and snog her here, of all places!,_ Harry thought.


	4. Bum-watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: In which, Harry decides Ron might be slightly obsessed with bum-watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can be seen as a continuation of the previous chapter. Remember people, these drabbles will all be related somehow. It depicts Kagome in different times of her life as a Veela in Hogwarts and life after as well. Enjoy.

Ron couldn't help himself. Call him a bloody peeping tom for circe's sake, he didn't _**care**_.

Kagome's bum in her mummy's new "Ke-mo-no" was fascinatingly fantastic. All curvy and round and proportioned like two big globes of melons. Merlin help him – he'd never wanted to shag someone so bad in his _**life**_.

Shite, it didn't even help that it was dyed to represent the Gryffindor house colors either.

If he had an erection, it was probably a good thing that he was sitting down rather than standing up and letting it show through his trousers.

_Bloody hell its outright uncomfortable now. I just have to shift it a li –_

"Ron, your making that face again."

He sputtered, for a minute, cheeks growing red and forehead seemingly hot with sweat. "W-what? What face? I'm not doing nothing."

"Yeah, and I'm the bloody muggle queen of England." Harry gave him a face as he placed a biscuit into his already stuffed mouth, hazel eyes briefly darting over to the voluptuous Gryffindor minx ( a name most of the male body took to referring Kagome as ) who was chatting away amicably with her cousin, Cho Chang, a few seats down.

Ron couldn't really understand half of what they were saying ( speaking in that foreign muggle tongue of theirs again; plus he didn't really know any translation charms ) but he was sure they were discussing the "kemono" her mummy recently sent her.

The one she was currently sporting now, at suppertime.

The hall was rather empty around dinner that night so he spared the Veela witch a few choice stares and indulged himself in her radiance. It was honestly hard not to stare, she was just so bloody beautiful it actually made his harden member twitch painful beneath his pants.

Damn, he had to focus.

"It's nothing, mate."

"Well, 'nothing' seems to be heading off to bed already."

Ron's head seemed to have snapped up so fast Harry was honestly surprised he didn't get whiplash. Of course he never got two words out before the red-head shoveled a mouthful of food into his mouth and hastily followed after the Gryffindor minx.

After seeing Kagome snogging his two brothers in the boy's lavatory just a few weeks ago, Harry would think Ron would still be angry about that bit. He wasn't. Not _**entirely**_.

Just mildly obsessed with staring at Kagome's rear end and following her around like a little lost Kneazle. _Fred and George like to call it 'bum-watching', whatever that means._

Harry knew _**he** _ was _**still**_ reeling from that incident.


	5. Son's Girlfriend, part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: In which, the Malfoy Patriarch decides he wants his son's girlfriend -- and Draco's honestly okay with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: may have hints of Kagome/Severus among the Lucius/Kagome/Draco already included. Enjoy. And do leave some kudos please, it's appreciated <3

It could have been the firewhiskey that burned down his throat, or simply the lack of air contained within the dining room – the fact of the matter was that Lucius felt faint and he knew it had nothing to do with his oxygen.

His harden member hidden beneath the confines of his robes felt immensely too tight and he shifted a leg over the other to adjust the painful bulge that stood erect against his trousers. It was a good thing the table obstructed the view of anything below the waist, lest his apparent... _ **problem**_ become known to the other occupants at the table.

"You look parched Lucius, having trouble breathing?" There was an edge to Severus` voice as he sipped lightly from his own glass of firewhiskey, dark eyes full of mirth at his difficult expense. "Perhaps your empty glass has been much too idle, penny for your thoughts?"

He smirked. It was very faint and Draco rose an eyebrow as his own prominent smirk adorned his porcelain white skin. He noticed a hand disappear from the table and Lucius knew without needing magic to see it that something was going on beneath the table.

Her labored breathing and parted lips with her eyes slightly expressive than before – _Blasted boy is fingering her. At my dinner table, no less._ Amusement pooled in his gaze and he shared a glance with Severus as the little Asian beauty sucked her bottom lip into that lovely mouth of hers.

Lust clouded his vision and his eyes hazed as he stared passively across the dining table at the object of his current desire – Higurashi Kagome.

As it would happen she was his son's girlfriend. And a sixth year Gryffindor, no less.

Draco had mentioned a few Gryffindor prats called her the minx of their house due to her affliction of being a Veela – that and attracting the attention of half the male student body.

It was peculiar in a sense that he only felt turned-on by that thought. The feeling was strange in and of itself and Lucius could honestly say he wanted to shag the girl into the dining room table till she couldn't walk or form any conscious words.

Perhaps he'd take her to his chambers for a couple more rounds after that lascivious activity.

"Miss Higurashi, you haven't eaten a bite of your food. Isn't Udon your favorite?" It might have been a muggle substance but Draco was adamant that the way to the young Gryffindor's blossoming flower was to please her every aspiration.

Her round blue orbs blinked up at him from across the large table and he cursed Draco internally for having to sit so _**far**_ from his person. _Damn boy._ Inwardly, Lucius had to reprimand himself for the coursed feelings of envy and jealously at the fact that Draco attained the little Veela witch before himself.

"O-of c-course, Malfoy-san. It-t's just a bit hot in here, don't you think?"

"Oh, _**indeed**_."


	6. Son's Girlfriend, part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: In which, the Malfoy Patriarch takes matters into his own hands with his son's girlfriend – and Draco's only too happy to oblige.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there will be a third part with lots of smut involved.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd ever lusted so much after a witch. Narissa had been an arranged marriage and even then, the last time he shagged her was before Draco was born. After their 'first time', Lucius admitted – no more. The woman had to actually work to get even a tiny bulge up if she wanted him to give her some kind of shag.

After that, he'd made relations with countless other witches just for some type of _**release**_. But it'd been hard even then. And after the ensuing drama the recent witch he'd shag gave him, Lucius could fairly say his cock and his hands were quite acquainted with one another now.

Until her.

That delectable piece of fresh virginal _**arse**_.

He knew she was a virgin; he didn't need _veritasium_ to confirm that piece of information. Draco was adamant in that aspect and preened when he learned she was indeed untouched.

Well. Not entirely, from what Severus told him of her escapade with those blasted Weasley twin's a year back; Fred and George, if he recalled correctly. _In the boy's lavatory, no less._

Pity. He'd have shoved her up against one of the bathroom doors and shagged her senseless. But then again, they didn't call him 'Lascivious Lucius' for nothing.

"Lost in your own thoughts again, Lucius?"

Severus` knowing gaze met his gray orbs and he was instantly roused from his thoughts when the man in question sipped at his half-empty glass of firewhiskey. His dark visage glanced across the table to the object of his current desire and he smirked, quite visibly. He'd almost forgotten himself in his thoughts again. Which, in itself, was strange. Perhaps the little Veela witch had more over him than he thought.

Draco had been engrossed in his own conversation with his little witch but he stopped momentarily when he noticed the side glance his Potions Professor and father were giving each other. His lips curled slightly in that Malfoy prose and he nodded silently in his eyes at the unspoken message relayed between the trio. He wasn't stupid, he knew of the growing lust his father formed the minute he introduced Kagome to his parents.

His mother took a shine to her because of her strikingly beautiful eyes and the fact that she was of Asian heritage spoke volumes of her rarity. Asian witches were sought after in the Wizarding community because of the ancient magic running in their blood. Despite her muggle upbringing Draco knew from the very beginning Kagome would make a fine Malfoy indeed.

And the fact of the matter was – he didn't quite mind the idea of his own father fucking the life out of his girlfriend. Call him a bloody wanking tosser, Draco didn't care. It'd been a fantasy of his for the longest time, one of the many he was already forming.

And that list was dreadfully long.

He turned to his nerve-wracking girlfriend of six months and gripped her dainty hands within his larger ones, eyes creasing into a smile but a mischievous glint appeared in the corner of his gray gaze as he did so. "Love, you should go wash up before we move to father's study."

Kagome shivered immediately, repressing the urge to bolt from the table as Draco's same fingers from just a few moments _**before**_ captured her own. "O-of c-course," she stuttered, a light blush rising upon her cheeks. She squeezed her thighs together as her body still tingled with foreign delight at the naughty ministrations.

"You do look a bit parched, my dear." Lucius stated, a hint of a smile upon his face as his gaze bore holes through every inch of her body. Call her crazy, but Kagome had this inkling feeling he'd been staring at her longer than he should have.

His continued stare unnerved her. And her Potion's Master presence didn't make things any easier.

"Quite." Severus added, a hint of a smile in his eyes and Kagome tried her utmost hardest not to shudder as the deep octave of his voice made little goosebumps run along her pale skin.

"Go, love. We'll meet you in the study after your done."

And as she stood from her seat, trying her best to look graceful and at least appear dignified, the pressing stares she felt along the curve of her backside continued to send shivers up her spine.

The tingling sensation increased and a fire ignited deep in her belly.

_Kami-sama,_ _**help me** _ _._


End file.
